Possession
by One Nutty Tree
Summary: Ianto gets infected by a violent Weevil, but what exactly has he been infected with? Can Jack control it, let alone get it out of him?


It was just a normal Weevil hunt. This one had come above ground and started to attack people, albeit a little more violently than usual. None of the team could be bothered to deal with such a mundane task of reeling it in. Ianto volunteered in the end and Jack waved him off without a moment's notice.

That was the reason why Ianto currently stood in the middle of a Cardiff alleyway, pointing his gun at the creature. It hurtled towards him, teeth bared and he started to shoot. The bullets were bang on target but had little effect in slowing the Weevil down. It was clearly stronger than the others.

Ianto quickly found himself grappling with it for his life. He cried out as he felt the creature's claws sink into his chest, but still took the opportunity to shoot in retaliation. The Weevil fell backwards. He'd hit it right in the heart this time. Ianto staggered back, not bothering to admire his handiwork and instead glanced down at his torso. Three deep gashes were carved into his flesh. It was worse than he'd thought. Suddenly a blue shimmering light rose up out of the Weevil and seemed to absorb into Ianto's blood. The wound healed instantly leaving behind three scars and a tattered suit. A strange light glowed in Ianto's eyes and he smiled. He kicked the Weevil, then headed back to the Hub.

When he returned Jack was waiting for him.

"How'd the hunt go?"

"Alright."

As Ianto walked further into the Hub the full extent of the damaged suit seemed to hit Jack.

"Whoa" What happened to the suit?"

"Huh?" Ianto glanced down at the tears having already forgotten about then. "Oh just a scratch."

"You mean scratches. I'll get Owen to have a look at that." said Jack walking over to Ianto.

"No." the Welshman said quickly.

Jack frowned.

"You sure?"

Ianto seemed to consider it for a few minutes before replying.

"Positive."

With that Ianto nipped down to the archives. Owen emerged from the medical area.

"Is Teaboy back yet? I could really do with a cuppa."

"Me too." added Gwen following him.

"You just missed him; he's down in the archives." Jack informed them.

SMASH!

Tosh, who was at her computer, flinched.

"What was that?"

"Let's go find out."

The team trouped downstairs. The archives were in ruins. The place was a wreck.

"Shit." swore Ianto.

Jack stepped over a pile of clutter.

"What happened?" he called.

"Looks like Mr Perfect finally ballsed up." Owen muttered.

"I found an alien artefact. It appears its purpose is to wreak havoc!" Ianto shouted in reply.

"Good luck cleaning this mess up."

The team quickly retreated back upstairs.

Ianto stared at his scars. They were glowing a familiar blue. He looked at the files strewn about him and grinned. He wanted to destroy until there was nothing left. Then he could move onto someone else.

_Get out of my head!_

He needed to warn the others, make them stop him.

Ianto rushed upstairs.

"That was quick! You finished cleaning already?" asked Gwen.

"No, I just wanted to – " he paused, trying to remember what he'd come up to do. "- make some more coffee."

"Oh that would be brilliant!" Gwen sighed.

"I trust everyone needs a cup by now?"

"God yes!" Owen moaned as he joined Gwen.

Ianto smiled and went to do his duty. However the closer he got the more he felt the need to destroy something. Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together. Something was wrong but whenever he tried to work out what it slipped away. No – it was _pushed _away.

Ianto made and served the coffee before returning to the archives. He was oblivious to the mess around him, in fact it had a strangely calming effect on him. He focussed all his efforts on the paperwork he still had to fill out. He needed to get on top of it otherwise he'd be as bad as Jack. The Captain's organisational skills when it came down to admin were poor to say the least.

"Ianto!"

Speak of the devil.

"What is it Jack?" he sighed.

"Can you come up here for a minute? I need your opinion on something."

Ianto hurried upstairs.

"Make it quick. I've got a lot of bad stuff to do."

"Huh?"

"I've got a lot of stuff to do."

"Right." Jack gave him a strange look. "Anyways, I was wondering, which colour – " Jack trailed off.

Ianto realised that the Captain was staring at him.

"What?"

"You're glowing."

Ianto glanced down at himself. Sure enough, the scars on his chest were glowing that familiar bright blue.

"So I am."

"And that doesn't worry you?"

"I don't feel any different."

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I think I should get Owen to check out those scars."

"They're nothing." Ianto said quickly.

"Owen!" Jack called.

A sudden instinct took over and Ianto kicked Jack into the wall with extraordinary force and approached, towering over him.

"I _said_ it was nothing!" he repeated, a deeper, alien tone present in his voice.

"That doesn't sound, or feel like nothing!" Jack groaned slowly standing up. "You probably haven't noticed but your eyes are glowing too. Who are you?"

"I am the – " suddenly the alien voice faded out. "I'm Ianto."

The Welshman backed away from Jack and glanced about himself.

"A few minutes ago you weren't. What changed?"

"I – I don't know. I tried to tell you earlier but it took over again."

"What does it want?"

"I think it – it wants to destroy." Jack sighed. For once, he'd like to meet some friendly aliens. He knew they existed, they just rarely seemed to visit Earth. "Put me in a cell."

"What?"

"Put me in a cell, like we do with the Weevils. It'll keep the rest of you safe. Hopefully." Jack didn't like the idea of his colleague being trapped in a cell alongside all the other monsters they kept downstairs but he also knew they didn't have many other options. "Do it. You don't know what I'm, I mean, it's capable of."


End file.
